dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magilou vs Trixie
Magilou vs Trixie is the third DBX created by whiteoak019 20181002_132938.jpg|by Versus22 8929CF56-D785-4673-BB81-DA0378F254FC.jpeg|by Psychomaster35 Discription Tales of Series vs My Little Pony! These 2 Egotitical Magic users are about to fight for the spotlight. FYI despite what the picture may suggest I am using Pony Trixie for this fight. Intro NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! 'Fight!' Deep in the Inventory (Poker Night at the Inventory 2) we see Sam (Sam and Max), Brock (Venture Bros.), Claptrap (Borderlands), and Ash (Evil Dead) playing poker with GlaDOS as their Dealer and Max watching. Then Reginald (Monkey Island) comes by and interupts them. Reginald: Sorry to interupt your game gentlemen, but I just wanted to let you know that tonights enterainment is about to start. Sam: Oh who's it gonna be Regie? Reginald: I believe her name was... ???: Greetings people of the Inventory Regie was interuped by a voice by the stage ???: AND WITNESS THE AMAZING MAGIC OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE! Trixie appeared on stage with much fanfare and fireworks. Trixie: that is right you will be awed by Trixie's magical prowess tonig... ???: MAGIKAZAM Just then Magilou appeared in a puff of smoke on stage. Magilou: Behold it is I the great Magilou here to... Trixie: Excuse me, but this is Trixie's time on stage go back. Magilou cocked an eyebrow. Magilou: You must be mistaken talking blue Equine I was scheduled to be on stage at this time. Trixie: What Trixie was scheduled for the same time! They both glare at Regie. Both: What is the meaning of this! Reginald quickly looks through the schedule. Reginald: Oh it looks like I accidentally scheduled you both for the same date. Oh well I guess you will have to share the stage and.. Magilou: No! I refuse to the stage with this one trick pony Trixie: Trixie was thinking the same thing Magilou: How about we fight for the spotlight? Reginald: No! GlaDOS: Yes Steve (Borderlands): Heyo Trixie: Bring it! They both got into their fighting posisions HERE WE GO!!! The battle starts with Magilou casting a spell. Magilou: Dryad! She sent a cube of water towards Trixie which the unicorn managed to jump off of the stage to dodge it. Trixie then levetated a table and 2 chairs and threw them at Magilou. She managed to dodge all 3 of them. Magilou: Ha is that the best you've got little pony? Trixie then noticed Magilou was now standing under one of the stage lights and used he magic to drop it on her. Magilou looked up and doged looking at where the light fell, but before Magilou could retort she was hit in the face with a third chair and was sent flying behind the curtains. Trixie: beat that! Magilou: Spirit Beads! just then a fire ball, water ball, and ice cube came out from behind the curtain with Magilou running out and fallowing them. Trixie created a shield. it managed to block the fire and water ball, but it broke when the ice cube collided with it stuning the unicorn. once Magilou got close she extended her gaurdian and slapped Trixie with it sending her flying into the poker table. When Trixie got up she summond a single lightning cloud over Magilou and electircuted her with it. while she was stuned Trixie summoned a lasso and wraped it around Magilou's waist and before she had time to react Trixie used the rope to slam the witch on the ground fave times before stopping. Trixie: Ha not as tough as you thought you were unlike Trixie. Magilou while slowly sitting she casted a spell at Trixie. Magilou: Blood Moon Trixie: What Moon? just then a flaming sphear apeared and burst sending Trixie flying towards the back of the bar. As Trixie got up she noticed the Alicorn Amulet on one of the bottom shelves. She looked at the bartended Mad Moxxi. Trixie: why do you have this? Moxxi shrugs. Magilou Healing Circle! Magilou summoned a magical circle underneath herself and healed her wounds Magilou: well this was fun little pony, but I'm ending this now. hearing this Trixie quickly grabed the amulet and put it on herself. Magilou activated one of her mystic artes. Magilou: Extend! EXTEND! she yeld as her gaurdian extended really high. Magilou: Acsending Angel! she then slams where Trixie was and breaking the bar shelf. Magilou grined thinking she had bested her opponent until the smoke cleared and she saw that a red force field was up. Trixie was now wearing the Alicorn Amulet which means she has powerful magic, but now Trixie was currupted by it. Magilou: What!? Trixie: My turn. Before Magilou could react Trixie blasted her with an aging spell turning her into a old woman. Old Magilou: Why you.... That was all she could get out before she collapsed on the floor and died of old age. Trixie walked up to the corpse of her now dead opponent and laughed meniacally. just then she heared a chainsaw revving. she looked behind to see Ash with his chainsaw ready, Brock cracking his knuckles, Claptrap and Steve taking out their guns, Sam and Max point their revolvers at her, and GlaDOS summoning 2 turrets. Trixie: You all want a piece of Trixie too!? Bring it then! She charged her horn ready to fight them DBX! Next Time! Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights